I'll be there for you
by jmorrillas
Summary: Regina comes home after a long day at work, Emma is waiting for her. Established SQ, though it's still early in the relationship. Prompt inside. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

**Prompt received on tumblr from Anon: ''**_**Hi! Fluffy little SQ prompt! After a rough day at work Regina comes home to a waiting Emma. She plops down on the couch complaining how her feet are killing her. Although it's early in their relationship, Emma is trying to be the perfect girlfriend. She drops what she's doing, scoops up Regina's feet into her lap and begins massaging them. Since she has never had this level of intimacy in her past relationships, this is a first from Regina and she is in Heaven! :)**_

**Thanks Anon for the prompt!**

Emma and Regina had been together for 3 weeks now, not counting the endless times they has sex in the past year. Both women weren't sure of what they wanted to become, but eventually, seeing as they couldn't spend more than a day apart, or help how badly they needed to touch each other in public, not sexually speaking, but little lingering touches here and there, they knew they had to make it official, they their sakes and also their family's, who were more than happy for them, having seen it coming all along.

It was 8pm already, Emma was waiting on the couch for Regina to come home, watching tv, after she had dinner with Henry, which Regina had allowed to be a Hamburger and Fries from Granny's since she was working long after her usual office hours. The younger woman began to worry though, since her girlfriend told her she was supposed to be home by 7:30. She didn't want to seem to clingy so she didn't dare calling the brunette to make sure she was okay and ask her what was holding her up.

''Hey Ma!'' Henry startled the blonde, running into the living room after he took a shower and got ready for bed.

Emma jumped a little, thinking it was Regina coming home when she heard something. ''Oh, it's only you.''

''Only me? Geez thanks Emma.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Sorry, Kid. I thought your mom was finally home.''

''Nah, it's _only _me.'' He laughed a little at his mother being already so clingy about spending a day apart from his other mother.

''What are you laughing at?'' Emma feigned being offended.

''Nothing, Ma. It's just… are you always gonna be like that? When she stays out a little later than usual?'' He smiled, amused.

''Like what?'' She tried to hide her worry, but failed, biting her nails.

''Oh come on, Emma. Don't worry about her. She'll be here soon. She's always here to get me to bed, even if I'm old enough to go to bed by myself now. She likes to make sure I'm okay for the night. Always has been this way.''

Emma smiled at her son and at the way his face lit up when talking about his brunette mother. ''She's a great mom, you know?''

''Yeah, I do.'' He smiled back. ''Even if I claimed to hate her for a while, I never really did. And when we were apart, I really did miss her. But now that I have you both, together, I realize this and I'm really grateful it didn't drive her away.''

Once again, the blonde smiled proudly at her son. ''Look at you, all grown up. She loves you so much, Henry. I'm sure she'd be happy to hear what you just said.'' She side-hugged him and kissed his forehead.

''Ew, Ma. Gross.''

Emma laughed. ''Don't tell me you're already too old for this.'' She pouted.

''Um, yeah. I'm 14, now. I don't do kisses.'' He pumped up his chest.

''Yeah ok, kid.'' She looked away from him, only to see Regina's car pulling up in the driveway. ''Get to bed, I'll send your mom up to give you BIG KISSES.'' She ruffled his hair as he pulled away and pulled his tongue out at her playfully. ''Night Henry! Love you.'' She said as he was already hallway up the stairs.

''Night, Ma.'' He then mumbled. ''Love you too.''

As Henry reached the top of the stairs, Regina got in, taking off her heels. Emma walked to her and took her coat. ''Hey, stranger.'' Said the blonde woman sweetly, as she leaned in and kissed the older woman's forehead.

Regina put her purse on the floor, next to her heels, and sighed before wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and putting her head on the blonde's shoulder, closing her eyes. ''Hello.'' She said, exhausted.

''Your day was that bad uh?'' Emma wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rubbed her back.

The brunette nodded before lifting her chin from the shoulder it was perching on and kissed the blonde shortly. ''Henry's already in bed?''

''Yeah, he just got to bed. Told him you'd probably want to go say goodnight.'' She brushed the older woman's cheek with the back of her hand.

''Thanks, darling. I'll be right back.'' She kissed the other woman on the lips one more time and made her way up the stairs.

The blonde watched her girlfriend's figure retreating to Henry's room and walked to the kitchen, pouring some wine in a glass, bringing it to the living room and setting it down on the table. She sat in silence, waiting for Regina to come back downstairs. When the brunette did, she had put her PJs on and looked even more exhausted than she did when coming into the house.

Emma took the glass on the table and offered it to her, the other woman sitting on the couch before taking a large gulp and setting it down on the table again. The younger woman opened her arms. ''Come here, baby.'' She said to the exhausted Mayor Mills.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, feeling better about her day already. She sighed and took in how lucky she was to have Emma around, for Henry and for herself. ''I am so tired, I could sleep standing. Also, my feet hurt so much.'' The blonde ran her fingers through brown locks and leaned back a little to give her girlfriend a kiss. The brunette smiled on Emma's lips and pulled away slowly and hummed in satisfaction. ''That doesn't take away the sleepiness or the pain, but it does make my day a little better.''

''Only a little?'' The other woman teased. ''Lean back, babe.'' She waited until Regina's back was completely against the other arm of the couch and took her feet on her lap before taking one and rub it affectionately. ''Well, that will help the pain now, won't it?'' She smiled sweetly at Regina and continued working on her foot.

Regina reached to take one of Emma's hand in hers, which the blonde allowed, and planted a delicate kiss on it. ''Thank you, Emma. I could never ask for a better girlfriend.'' Her eyes filled up with water.

''Woah, woah. Regina, don't cry.'' She stopped the massage and leaned closer to the other woman to take her face between her hands and kiss her hard. ''Babe, what's up with the tears?''

''It's just…'' She hesitated. ''I've had a really long and painful day, and now I get home, and look at you being all sweet and kind and loving. It's the first time since a very, _very,_ long time that someone has taken such good care of me, and I'm overwhelmed, I suppose.'' She laughed at how idiotic she found herself, and wiped her tears. ''I'm very sorry dear, I'm exhausted as I said.''

''Don't be sorry, 'Gina.'' She kissed her girlfriend's cheek. ''I want to take care of you and make you feel loved everyday, do you understand me.'' She kissed the other cheek. ''Even after a long, horrible day… Especially then.'' She smiled lovingly. ''You deserve to be happy, Regina, and I'm going to do everything I can to be the one who will make you happy.''

Not finding the words to express her gratitude, or just being too scared to tell Emma she loved her, Regina kissed her passionately.

After a few minutes of kissing, Emma pulled away and look into the woman's eyes. ''Regina I…'' She paused. She wasn't sure if she _should_ dare to utter those words, afraid of the brunette's reaction. ''I love you, 'Gina.''

The brunette didn't respond. Instead she smiled and kissed Emma once again, running her fingers through blonde hair. When she pulled away, she looked in her girlfriends eyes for a few seconds before talking.

''And I love you, Emma Swan.''


End file.
